


Snow's Experiment

by Saelethil



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hyper cocks, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, huge insertion, hyper cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelethil/pseuds/Saelethil
Summary: Snow’s offered a spot in an experiment involving his sexual abilities, which he gladly accepts and outperforms every other participant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a friend, involving their specific fetishes and character interests.

Snow stared up at the flickering lights that dotted the ceiling of the sterile room he had been dragged off to. It seemed like any other appointment so far. He’d filled out a bunch of paperwork, waited for far too long, been dragged to the back to get his vitals taken (all at peak human levels, but they could tell from looking at him), and then left alone on an observation bed in a room alone. The start was where this had been weird. He’d been singled out by some doctor, who had approached him and asked if he was willing to do some test and provide some samples for some extra cash. And Snow couldn’t decline some Gil wherever it came from.

 

A little while later, the door swung open and the doctor who had previously approached Snow stepped in, pushing along a supply cart, topped with a large box and more underneath. It was placed in the side of the room as the doctor pulled out a clipboard and looked over it.

 

“Well, are you ready to begin, now that you’ve been through the boring necessities?” Dr. Kurosaki asked. The doctor seemed really young, with vibrant orange hair, yet from everything Snow had gathered was that he was a genius in many areas to the extent that the word ‘prodigy’ didn’t quite cover it. Not only did he graduate high school and college during his teenage years, he was pretty renowned for leading research in many fields. And it Snow was apparently here to help with that.

 

“Yeah. What do you need of me?” Snow asked before he crossed his arms over his chest, and pinned the small gown against his large muscles. As part of the vitals, he’d already been stripped down to his boxers and the best hospital gown they could find for him. Which was far too small for his mountains of muscles and didn’t reach his knees thanks to his nine feet of height that made him stand above everyone else. And due to being pulled so far forward, it didn’t cover any of his back, with the very tips of the strings desperately tied together to keep it on him.

 

“Well, first, get that worthless paper off,” the doctor replied as he flipped his pen around and pointed at the gown that Snow wore. “I hope you’re not ashamed to show off during this.”

 

Snow laughed at that, before he reached back to try and find where the knot was tied on his gown. That made the garment just snap right off, which made him laugh a bit more. He bent down to grab the remnants of it and toss them to a nearby trash bin, before he stood up, wearing some blue boxers that bulged quite a bit in the front.

“Good. Now, let’s see what you’ve got,” the doctor said as he moved in and yanked that underwear down and out of the way. His free hand wrapped around Snow’s length, but it didn’t even fit. There was a sharp whistle at the size, and then he realized that Snow was completely flaccid. At least at first grip. “Wow. Just how big do you get?”

“Uh, quite a bit bigger…” Snow admitted, his only true measurements having been comparisons to other cocks in locker rooms before now. Dr. Kurosaki pulled back and let Snow grip his length with both hands, to slowly stroke it, forcing blood to fill the huge tube. As it hung there it was easily a foot long, which was scribbled down on the clipboard. And there was a lot more writing as Snow’s length continued to grow in size, as the doctor watched him eagerly.

Once that cock stood up on its own, a strand of measuring tape was grabbed and stretched along the length, as the doctor mumbled out the marks as he wrote them down. Four feet long, plus five inches. And a diameter of eleven inches across at the widest part. A few more notes were made on Snow’s nut sack, which hung low between this thighs, ample cantaloupe-sized orbs that swayed about of their own volition.

 

“Now for the actual tests,” the doctor said as he put his pen into the clipboard and set it down. He wheeled himself behind a desk there and typed up stuff on the computer before a large screen on the wall turned on. Snow figured it was for sharing information, displaying x-rays, all that sorta stuff. And currently it showed a few data points that were starting at zero. Once it was all set up, Dr. Kurosaki stood and opened up one of the boxes and displayed what was inside.

 

It looked like an over sized condom, one made for an elephant – or a man like Snow. It was a bright pink, yet inside it seemed like small black veins ran throughout it, which on further inspection were wires. The doctor tossed one to Snow and then wheeled the cart with the boxes closer to where Snow stood in the room.

“Now, these are my invention. They are unbreakable, but that isn’t the important thing. They are actually high tech and transmit information directly to my computer about their contents, as well as display information on themselves. As you fill them, each condom will display how many gallons is held in it, and the computer will rate your output over the course of the session. Your task is to fill as much of these as you can in an hour, and I will be back to check on you.”

The doctor stayed to make sure that Snow managed to fit it on. It seemed snug, as if perfectly designed for his cock, but that just seemed to be how elastic and 'smart’ the condoms were. And the only difference was that the end had a larger space for holding loads than most. Otherwise, despite the visible wires, it felt like a traditional rubber condom. Once Snow was set up, the doctor hit a button on his own tablet, which started an hour timer on the screen on the wall, and shut Snow in there.

 

Of course he hadn’t specified how Snow had to get himself off, and fortunately there was a shelf in the room there covered in sex toys, which Snow amazingly hadn’t noticed till the doctor pointed them out at the end of the instructions. He first grabbed a huge pump of lube, and soaked his cock and hands in it, where he began to stroke himself off quickly. It didn’t take him too long to begin to fill up the first condom, flooding it with his rich sperm.

 

As the white fluid flowed into the condom, numbers appeared on the end of the balloon forming at the tip of the length. They quickly shot up, displaying it both in metric for medical purposes and imperial for ease of viewing. By the time Snow’s load slowed to a dribble, this first condom had twenty gallons of seed inside of it. And by the doctor’s orders, he slipped it off, tied it up, and went for the next.

 

It gave him a moment to examine the box, labeled as XXXL Indestructible Mega Condoms, with the doctor’s name on them and instructions for the experiment repeated. He pulled out one and began to roll it on his length, as he gazed at the screen. As the first filled condom rolled away, he saw two arrows moving upwards through a chart and big numbers above displaying their results. One seemed to be a sheer measure of volume, the other seemed to be some balance of sperm count and the strength of the seed labeled as masculinity. Both sides climbed to the very top of the graph and hit a ten, which seemed to be the perfect score, right from the start.

 

And Snow wasn’t close to done. A normal wanking session for him didn’t end at one climax, and this was some sort of challenge now. He applied more lube and worked to fill this next condom. 23 gallons. And the next. 31 gallons. And the next. 27 gallons. And the next. 35 gallons.

 

Checking the time, he’d barely been here for ten minutes and was already halfway through the first box of condoms offered to him. And the graphs were long forgotten as the arrows kept rising and the numbers above each were at 110 and 140 respectively for volume and potency. And he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

Checking the supply table, Snow found a rather large dildo, which he affixed a suction cup to the observation bed and lathered it up. He began to wildly ride it, drooling a bit as the huge toy meant for an expert at the end of stretching themselves open disappeared into his hungry hole and bucked against his prostate to help milk himself. He had to hurriedly grab the next condom and yank it on before he began to cum a 55 gallon load into the rubber, groaning deeply the entire time. Volume shot up to 250, potency to 300, and they kept rising as he finished this rubber.

 

With the addition of the toy in his ass (and eventually a set of fist-sized anal beads, too), his production only got better. By the time the display read that he had been at this for half an hour, he grabbed the last condom from the third and final box he’d been given. The room around him was full of used condoms, each one the size of his chest or more, and stacked on top of one another to surround him. He figured he now had to test the claims of indestructible on the condoms as he slipped this one on and began to pump his cock and bounce on the toys lodged up his ass.

 

Sixty gallons. 130 gallons. 190 gallons. 272 gallons. The count on this one kept rising and rising as he had to use the same rubber for the end of his experiment. Throughout the entire hour session, he never seemed to tire and never slowed down, taking only a few moments between each orgasm and seeming just as desperate for the next one and even more full for each load. 524 gallons. 601 gallons. This condom seemed as large as he was now, and it kept growing.

Finally, there was a loud ding that sounded throughout the room and the doctor’s recorded voice chimed in from the computer. As instructed by this voice, Snow finished up the orgasm he was headed to and tied off his current condom, which had swelled up to be 4509 gallons of semen. He couldn’t see it any longer, but the computer now displayed 1230 for his volume and 2304 for his potency. Out of ten.

 

The door opened and the doctor visibly gaped before he had to wipe his drool on the sleeve of his lab coat. Some notes were feverishly taken before he managed to step inside, squeezing between the condoms to find Snow inside. 

 

“Simply amazing. I’ve never seen such production. Even out of our current star. If you are willing and able, I’d like to conduct a second experiment. Follow me.” Snow didn’t need to answer him with words – how much his cock throbbed and leaked precum was enough to show that he could and wanted to keep going.

 

“Sure thing, doc. Just bring more condoms this time. I ran out pretty early,” Snow said as he followed the doctor through the halls to another room that was being used for such an experiment. The doctor grabbed a cart of boxes along the way, stacked up with at least twenty boxes to resupply the other rooms. They arrived at a door with a folder labeled G. Amacita in the slot and the doctor opened up the way to the room.

 

Inside was another man, who was in the last few moments of his own trial, having started a few minutes after Snow. There were several condoms around the room, each one labeled somewhere between five and twenty gallons. The display on the computer screen showed that he was at a perfect ten out of ten in both respects. Gladiolus finished up this condom, while riding a dildo similar to Snow, a man built as powerfully as Snow in all respects except height, being a mere seven feet, nine inches, and his cock, which was 27 inches when hard.

 

He didn’t notice the intrusion until after he tied up the condom, panting softly and looked over at his score with a wide smirk, then at the two. The doctor pressed himself in and cleared his throat as he pushed the cart in and began to gather up Gladiolus’ used condoms to clear the room.

 

“I have an experiment to propose to you two. You are both our highest performers. And I want to see what you two can do together. If you two can go another hour,” he offered them both before he shoved the last of the used condoms out the door and stepped down at the computer to prepare the next stage.

 

“Hell yeah. I can have some fun with him,” Gladio replied as he gave a wicked grin towards Snow. Snow nodded and stepped a bit closer to his new partner.

 

“Yeah, I can go another round, easily.”

“Good,” the doctor replied as he set up the screen in this room. It showed information similar to their single tests, except there were two arrows on each graph and numbers above them – black numbers for Gladio and blue for Snow. This computer still had Gladio’s perfect tens displayed, while Snow was starting fresh here. “Now, do anything you can to cum, just keep it in the condoms. I’ll be back in an hour.”

The door slammed and left the two alone there, where they fixed one of the condoms onto each of their cocks and began to stroke one another off, with ample amounts of lube. They sat next to each other on the observation bed and Gladiolus whistled as he took in the huge cock between Snow’s legs, soon using two hands to work on it. This caused Snow to blow, flooding his condom up to the 37 gallon mark, and making the arrows on the screen suddenly shoot up and break out of the graph, soaring above Gladiolus’ arrows as the numbers moved to 17 and 20.

 

Gladiolus blinked. And came. His numbers remained at 10/10, even as his condom hit a new record for him, 22 gallons. There was no way. He’d been in this program for a month, always managed to hit a perfect score, and kept it up with an hour of jacking off. One orgasm and Snow had already shattered that.

 

“Holy fuck…” He muttered as he tied off his condom, not really paying attention to what he as doing, having been in this experiment long enough to do it out of habit no matter how much pleasure he felt, while Snow did the same given it was just another orgasm for him. Gladio got down on his knees then and pressed his face to Snow’s covered cock. “Is this fucking thing real?” 

He got his answer as he brushed his face all over the length, licking and slurping at it through the rubber, even his teeth not enough to break the container. And as it came again, he was lifted up by 45 gallons of sperm in the balloon underneath of him. He helped Snow pulled it off and tie it up before he glanced back. 36 volume and 43 potency. His jaw nearly hit the floor. “F-fuck…”

 

Gladio pushed Snow back onto the table, lubed himself up, and began to slam his fist into Snow’s hole, to milk that prostate and make him cum more and more, as Snow held his legs up eagerly for this. Every once in a while, Gladio came himself, from watching Snow blow and seeing his numbers. Just seven minutes in and Gladio could barely see his arrows on the chart, they had shrunken so much as it had to show how high Snow’s had climbed up. His own loads were the largest he had produced, but Gladio couldn’t rise above that 'perfect’ ten out of ten in both fields. Even when Snow surpassed a hundred in both. And a thousand in both.

 

“You want me to really cum?” Snow asked at the fifteen minute mark, to which Gladiolus could only offer a weak nod. “Let me ruin that ass. It’s been a while since I met a guy who can take off of this.”

Gladiolus didn’t need any further encouragement. He stood up, yanked the toy out of his hole, and climbed up onto the table, to show his rear off to Snow, giving it a shake. He applied more lube to his entrance as Snow slipped on a new condom

 

The initial push was tough, and Gladiolus screamed loudly it tested just how soundproof these rooms were. No one came to help despite how he cried bloody murder as that huge cock spread his gaped entrance open. Snow could have easily fisted him in return, but this cock was on another level. Just from the entrance, Gladio came hard. And didn’t bother to change his condom. He really couldn’t think about such things. Or anything at all.

 

And Snow began to pump in heartily, slamming his cock in repeatedly. He only paused to pull back and tie off a condom and replace it, as he tossed the 101 gallon bag aside. From this position, Gladiolus could watch, as Snow came into the condoms inside him, as the graph spiked, and his minuscule arrows literally disappeared. The numbers kept soaring with every load into him. At the half hour mark, after fifteen minutes of fucking, Snow was at 4203 volume and 5230 potency.

 

At the forty five minute mark, those values were tripled and Gladio’s own was still the same. He was drooling, arching his back, begging Snow for more. Snow reached down, finding they’d gone through the twenty boxes of condoms and affixed the last one on his length, before he began to fill it over and over inside of Gladiolus, not once taking a break now.

 

By the final minute, the doctor managed to return, in time to see Gladiolus with a bloated stomach and a 150 gallon condom underneath himself from their entire fucking ordeal. And as the timer sounded, Snow came once more. At which point there was a massive pop, and cum flooded out of Gladiolus’ hole and out of his mouth and nostrils. Snow stepped back, leaving Gladiolus to faint, as the final numbers appeared on the screen. Compared to the 'perfect’ ten and ten he had, Snow had scores of 15,450 for volume and 18,900 for potency.

 

The display portion of the broken condom slid out of Gladious’ ruined ass, display that it had reached 9,250 gallons before it popped, which was now getting everywhere in the room.

 

The doctor had nurses scramble to gather up the condoms and record all of the data, while cleaning up everything coated in Snow’s cum. Then they brought in a new cart covered in boxes labeled XXXXXL Omega Smart Condoms.

 

“Think you can go for a ten hour session?” The doctor asked, to which the panting Snow nodded. “Good. I’ve updated the statistics so that a perfect ten is based off your scores. You can use Gladio as a sex toy, but I doubt he can reach a half a point under the new metrics. And hopefully these new condoms won’t pop. Just don’t use one for more than five minutes.”

 

The timer started again, and without missing a beat, Snow strapped on one of the new condoms and began fucking Gladiolus at full speed once again, never needing a break during the entire new experiment…


End file.
